Gothic
by Stevie Wayne
Summary: A dark story about a terrifying night inside a villa across the lake from camp rock, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Shane, Jason, Nate, start the night by telling scary stories then soon their worst fears turn into reality. M for strong sexuality.Mature situations.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The overcast sky changed the pace of the day for all of the people at the camp. A group of campers stood at the edge of the lake looking across at the mansion that seemed to glow amongst the strongest of fogs. A man stood there with a telescope as he spoke to the campers that stood around.

"And that guys and girls, on the other side of the lake we have the famous villa Deordange, where the band Connect Three Resides in exile during the day time when they are not here assisting us." The man said, all of the girls let out awes of joy! They were excited to see if they might be able to catch a glimpse of the boys.

One of the young women looked through the telescope, the man walked up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Top right bedroom window." The girl moved the telescope and saw a man standing at the window she was sure it was Nate and gasped.

The wind began to pick up and spun the telescope around the girl got up and everyone watched it spin and laugh. It began to sprinkle a little. The sounds of horns came into the sky.

"Tell us more about the villa!" Another girl asked.

"Well there is no electricity over there believe it or not. Everything is run on its own, the lights are that of candles. It's very Victorian actually, very wonderful. Some even say its haunted by the ghosts of Shane Gray's great great grandparents." The man said and giggled.

"Oh that is too odd. I don't believe in ghosts." One of the girls said.

"You don't have to believe In them, but when your awaken by a scream in the middle of the night from across the lake, just don't even bother looking, you might see something that you don't…believe in."

"Your just trying to scare us so that we don't go over there!" One of the girls said.

"If you are caught over there, you will be banned from camp rock forever. And you will literally get a restraining order from the band Connect Three."

"Harsh."

"Very, but real."

One of the girls grabbed the golden telescope and looked across the lake at a boat that was rowing in. There were three people on that boat. One of the girls was sure that it was Shane rowing the boat, and there were two girls on it. One of them at the front of the boat with her body curved up and her arms out like a cross.


	2. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**Chapter I: The Arrival**

On the top floor on the mansion Jason stood their one hand on his right hip, and the other holding a small magnifying glass. The room was filled with antiques and beautiful gold encrypted furniture. Jason was dressed up rather nicely, in almost colonial style clothing. It got him inspired to write music. On his right there was a patriot bird eating a slice of apple.

"Oh look Pauline, what a pleasant surprise. Unexpected visitors." Jason said to the bird as he watched the boat rowing up to the island that the villa was on. Tree's blocked Jason's view of the boat arriving on the island.

"Row faster I feel as if I am starting to get sea sick." Mitchie said and let out a laugh. Shane looked at her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Sea sick on a lake huh?" Shane giggled. Caitlyn was at the front of the boat with her back arched as she opened her mouth to catch rain drops on her tongue. Her arms were spread out as she caught the heels of the wind blowing against her shawl.

"Come on old boy put your back into it." Mitchie said.

"Ahy Ahy cap'n. " Shane said.

"He's so close I can taste it." Caitlyn said, as she spoke of Nate, she had not seen him in a few weeks. She actually lost her virginity to him that night last she saw him.

Two girls stood in the bushes waiting for the boat to land on the curb. Once it got close the two girls started to chase after it. Shane saw it and jumped out quickly, the boat went backwards a little, away from the dry land.

"Run Shane!" Mitchie screamed. Shane had a huge smile on his face, he loved his fan's, even the creepy ones that would hide in the bushes waiting for him.

"Don't let him get away!" One of the girls said. Shane ran as fast as he could.

Caitlyn jumped out of the boat, "Come on Mitchie, don't be a stick in the mud." Caitlyn said as she fell backwards into the water. She let out a small scream.

"That's what you get!" Mitchie said as she laughed.

Shane ran through the large garden, trees and bushes and a curved grass path lead to the mansion that was a bit further away, the girls were catching up on him. They finally caught him and ripped at his shirt, "For god's sake leave me alone!" Shane demanded.

A guard dog came running at them, down the grass path. The girls screamed and let go of Shane and started to run the other way, Shane started to run towards the mansion as fast as he could. "Run!" One of the girls said.

Caitlyn and Mitchie ran passed the girls and the dog up the path laughing together. Mitchie stopped running and watched Caitlyn running fast. Lightening lit the sky.

The girls got to the large fence that blocked out intruders and they started to climb it as the dog chased after them. "Hurry!" the girl pulled her friend over the other side of the fence. The dog reached the fence and started to bark at them. The girls continued to run in fear that they would get caught.

Shane reached the front door of the mansion and knocked several times. Caitlyn came up after him and started to laugh, "I see you got away from them huh?"

"Yeah! Real Struggle! Come on Mitchie!" Shane then ran out into the rain and helped Mitchie with the bag she was holding. Mitchie slipped and fell on her butt in the wet grass. Caitlyn covered her mouth as she laughed at this site.

"What a spectacle. All of us are wet, what are they going to think us arriving looking like this?" Mitchie said laughing. "Those fans are insane!" Mitchie said looking out in the distance. They were covered by the large cement porch, the balcony overhead that extended out a little.

"She's upset because all the fans ask what you see in her." Caitlyn said.

"What do you see in me?" Mitchie asked.

"Beauty, love, talent." Shane said as he kissed Mitchie.

The front door to the manor finally opened and an old man opened the door, he looked as though he was wearing a white wig, "Bless your souls, you look terrible. Shane and Mitchie, and…"

"Caitlyn." Caitlyn said.

"Ahy, a pleasure of course."

"Did you see the storm out there begin, looks like the end of the world." Shane said.

Then the sounds of footsteps came down the split staircase. There was a large center staircase, then in the middle loft there was a large painted picture of the band Connect Three, then on the left and right there were more stairs leading up to the bedrooms. "Then let us live, and love, so that people would say the devil is with his god." Nate said and smiled.

"Hello." Caitlyn said shyly.

"Hello indeed, what a surprise to see you here, let alone know that you followed me miles says something about you, or something about me." Nate said. "Shane you look great soaked in rain water. Take them off shall you?"

"If you say so." Shane said and started to remove his clothes. Mitchie looked at Caitlyn and then back up at Shane who started to remove his shirt that was ripped, then unbuttoned his lower pants. He pulled them down. He was wearing black boxer briefs that showed off his muscular legs.

"Looking great." Nate said. "Go into the master bedroom, you know there are clothes in their from the early eighteen hundreds. We can all dress up colonial like Jason, make him feel a little more at home I suppose." Nate said. Shane then ran upstairs and went towards the master bedroom.

Mitchie dropped the suite case at the end of the stairs and started to walk up, she saw Nate watching her and smiled awkwardly. Caitlyn walked slowly behind her. Mitchie bowed down and smiled to Nate. He grabbed her hand sharply, "Ah, so civilized." He kissed her hand, she tried to move her hand quickly away from him but he held it really tight.

"Well I should hope so, if nothing else." Mitchie said.

"Oh I'm sure you are, if nothing else." He then released her hand and Mitchie continued to walk upstairs. Caitlyn walked up also passing Nate but he grabbed her and leaned her back and kissed her on her neck, she began to giggle. Mitchie looked back and rolled her eyes as she continued to walk up the stairs.

Mitchie stopped quickly and let out a scream when she saw a man and a goat at the top of the stairs. "Oh I'm sorry, I should have let you know, we don't travel anywhere without eachother." The man and the goat moved away quickly. Mitchie looked back and Nate and Caitlyn were gone, then back at the man, who wasn't there anymore, nor was the goat.

Mitchie walked into the room and saw Shane dressing in very fancy clothes. "Look I found you this dress." He said, and pulled it out and spun it so that Mitchie could see it. In fact it was very beautiful, it was made of satin for sure. It was very old also.

Caitlyn now changed into a dry, old dress sat at the window seat with a guitar, singing."I wish my baby it was born, like smiling on its fathers knee, and I was dead and in my grave, and green grass growing all over me." Jason walked into the room and put an olive into his mouth. Nate sat there with his back turned to Caitlyn.

"Wow love scorned, payback." Jason said and laughed.

"You should stop with your opinions." Nate said.

Shane and Mitchie walked in, both of them dressed up very fancy, "Shane you look great, as do you lady Mitchie." Jason said and kissed them on their hand.

"As do you Jason, as usual. We decided to dress as you do, I guess we succeeded."

"As you did yes. I was supposed to be back at Camp Rock teaching a class but ugh, crazy weather?" Jason said and started to laugh.

Nate poured a glass of his special drink, with a special pill inside, the pill that will make the boring world, not as boring as it is normally. "Drink up you two, we already had a little head start." Nate said.

"Did you put it in here?" Shane asked.

"Yes, its already in there. Aren't you excited."

"Mitchie never had it before, nor has Caitlyn, or I as you already know." Shane said.

"Well first times always the best time as we say." Nate said and handed a cup to Mitchie, she looked at Shane in fear, but Shane was already finished with his glass. It was red wine and the drug. Mitchie took a sip then continued to drink it. The old man that opened the door walked into the room.

"Dinner is ready for your pleasure lady's and gentlemen."

"So is Caitlyn." Nate said.

"What's the first course." Caitlyn asked as she followed Nate out of the room. His voice in the hall echoed.

"Your lips." He said.

"And the second course?" Caitlyn asked laughing.

"Your body."

"And Desert?"

"Your soul!"

Mitchie already felt a quick daze in her body and she looked up at Shane who was smiling at her. Jason stood behind them, looking at their 'love.'

"I'm scared a little." Mitchie said.

"Don't be. Just remember, its all like pictures in a book." He kissed her and they both walked down stairs to join the dinner party.


	3. Chapter 2: The Dinner Party

**Chapter II: The Dinner Party**

The long large wooden table was lit by candle light as the gloomy day continued outside, the large window in the dining room was open but not producing much light. The rain seemed to stop for now, leaving the foggy day to continue on likely through the night.

Nate walked around the table, much like a host would pouring more wine into everyone's glass. "What do you think of God?" Nate asked everyone, Mitchie looked around waiting for someone to speak. Caitlyn did the same thing, but had a mouth full of spaghetti noodles. "Anyone care to change my cursed thoughts of atheism?"

"You aren't atheist." Shane spoke up, his mouth semi full. He grabbed a napkin and wiped the sauce away from his full lips. "We spoke of this before haven't we? There is a god up there, maybe not one that follows a specific religion that our world so fondly fights over. There is a God."

"I personally don't know what to believe." Mitchie said, "I fancy the thought of a perfect being that watches over me, protects me from evil, and gives me courage."

"But is it fact or fiction?" Nate asked.

"I guess that's the answer that haunts all of us." Jason said and laughed manically. Everyone looked at him, and then continued to eat.

"I don't like the idea of someone watching me, it's scary. I prefer to just live my life then die. I love my life it's wonderful." Caitlyn said, Nate walked up to her as she began to chew and squeezed her cheeks in where the food came popping out.

"Oh the livid tits to that effect." Nate said, Caitlyn moaned and grabbed his hand and bit down on his index finger. Everyone watched not sure what was going on. "You do well to embrass death my dear, and whatever it is." Thunder than crashed outside, everyone looked out, "Beware of the view back." Nate said, everyone but Caitlyn laughed at this.

"They have a man with a telescope on the other side of the lake with a crowd of girls to spy on us here." Jason said with his knife and fork like binoculars, he said it in a funny voice and everyone giggled.

"Then we must do our best not to be wicked." Shane said and grabbed onto Mitchie's hand. Nate came from behind and grabbed both of their hands and lifted it up to his mouth.

"On the contrary, let us blind them with our wickedness if that's what they want." Nate then kissed their hands. Caitlyn dropped her fork on her glass plate making a loud noise.

"What do you mean though, your reputations recede you?" Caitlyn asked. Everyone seemed to ignore the question.

Shane took a sip then continued with the conversation, "In Camp Rock they have an early bed time."

"Oh do they?" Nate asked and walked behind Caitlyn and grabbed onto her breasts. Caitlyn laughed. Nate walked back over to his chair and sat down.

"I am not too much of a fan of the Camp Rock, I really am not much into, teaching." Jason said. His hair was curled up a little, he took a sip of his wine, "I am more of a musician, I don't like to teach idiot little children how to be amazing like us."

"Excuse me I am one of those people." Mitchie said.

"Yes but you have talent, half of those things over there don't have the slightest of talents to talk about." Jason responded promptly.

"Some of them do, and they are quite good."

"But why do they call it Camp Rock? Half those kids….all they do is Rap!" Jason said slamming his hand down on the table, he cut his hand on a life and moaned. Blood came pouring out of his hand. Caitlyn let out a scream, Mitchie grabbed a wool napkin and covered Jason's hand. He looked at her and smiled. "Just a little blood me dear." He said to Caitlyn

"How deep did it go? That's a lot of blood." Caitlyn said.

"Did you cut an artery? Do we need a doctor?" Shane asked.

"Oh don't be silly, we can just drain him of his blood like a vampire!" Nate said and opened his mouth wide and stuck out his tongue.

"You yourself are a vampire in a sense." Caitlyn said to Nate, she reached down and slid down her dress showing her breast to Nate, he licked his lips widely and widened his eyes. "Do you like what you see?" Shane looked over and smiled. Nate nodded his head.

"It's fine Mitchie, I promise. Look the blood has stopped." He said.

"Wonderful." Mitchie said, "Caitlyn will you come with me to the lady's room please?"

"Take a candle girls, its dark in those halls." Nate said.

"Must we? We are like cat women warriors, we don't need the light." Caitlyn said and laughed.

"But I do." Mitchie grabbed the candle stick with the lit candle applied and they walked out into the hall. "This is such a huge place."

"I know I love it! I wonder if Nate will want to…you know." Caitlyn said and elbowed Mitchie a little bit. Mitchie smiled at her.

"Is that all you think about now? You already told me the story about how wonderful it was when you did it."

"It was wonderful, he has a large manhood. It's beautiful, he's beautiful." Caitlyn said loudly and danced around in a circle as she walked. "I feel so strange…so weird, my whole body feels hot. That wine, what was in that wine?"

"I don't know, but I think its wearing off on me. I don't feel anything." Mitchie lied she did feel the hot tingling in her body, she continued to fight it off she didn't want to show that she was under the influence of anything.

"Here's the bathroom." Caitlyn opened the door and they walked into the dark bathroom, it was quite large. There was a huge bathtub with open curtains. They walked to the sink where they set down the candle. Mitchie closed the door and Caitlyn walked to the toilet. "I have to piss."

"You are such a lady Caitlyn." Mitchie said sarcastically, she turned on the water and it looked like blood that came out of the sink, Mitchie let out a gasp. "Oh my…god." She moved the candle causing all the shadows in the bathroom to move. Caitlyn got dazed and fell to the ground. Mitchie saw that it was brown water coming from the sink, she then turned to Caitlyn and helped her up.

"No more wine for you sweetie." Mitchie said laughing.

"The walls were alive, I saw them."

"I moved the candle, it was just a trick of the light sweetie. Come on let's head back to dinner." They walked back into the dining room, the men were laughing. Caitlyn sat down and looked at Nate. He looked so cute.

"Show us your…large…" Caitlyn giggled then went under the table and grabbed onto Nate's bulge from his pants he let out a yelp and kicked her, she flew out from under the table. Everyone let out a gasp. Caitlyn moaned. Nate walked up to her and grabbed her by her hair. Mitchie stood up but Shane kept her from moving. None of them seen Nate like this, it must have been the drug they thought.

"Never do that again! You stupid bitch!" He screamed to her, "You taste death?" He had her close to the fire place, she felt her skin against the hotness of the fire.

"Don't frighten me!"

"Don't I?" Nate said, and then he repeated it.

"NO!" Caitlyn said removing his hand from her hair.

Nate pulled her up to his level and they both started to laugh, "Don't I?" He said it again and laughed.

"NO!" Caitlyn then went in and they started to kiss. Mitchie let out a deep breath she was holding in and then looked over at Shane who laughed a little. "If you want to scare us, first you have to catch us!" Caitlyn said then started to run away. She grabbed onto Mitchie's hand, "Come on, hide and seek!"


	4. Chapter 3: Hide and Seek Terror

**Chapter III: Hide and Seek Terror**

Caitlyn and Mitchie ran down the halls holding hands at first but then they split up. Shane walked behind them, then turned and walked down another corridor. Mitchie ran up the back spiral staircase up the stairs as fast as she could. Caitlyn on the other hand stayed downstairs, she ran down a corridor that was completely lit by candles, and was full red. She laughed and tripped on the carpet. She sat up and looked behind her, she didn't see anybody. Stood back up and opened a door, and continued to run.

Jason sat in the dining room at the table still. Nate was also in the room. He would be the one who would be seeking. Jason lifted up his glass of wine and took a sip. Nate walked behind him and covered his eyes. "Party games?"

"Is fear a game?" Nate asked as he sat down next to him, "You will play, as long as you are a guest in this house." Nate put his hand down on Jason's lap, rubbing his thumb against the large bulge. Jason held his breath as he felt the tingling of this touch go all around his body. Nate knew what he was doing. He grabbed the napkin that was on Jason's lap and lifted it up to Jason's lips.

"You will play my games." Nate said as he wiped the wine mustache off of Jason's mouth. Jason sat there still holding his breath it seemed looking straight forward. Nate watched his reaction with pleasure.

"Then I shall go to my room." Jason said, he stood up slowly as Nate watched. Jason turned and saw that Nate was still watching him, he smiled and they both locked eyes.

Caitlyn opened a door that looked like it led down to a basement. At the top of the stairs was a window that flashing lightening. She looked out and saw what she thought were three woman hanging from a tree. Caitlyn backed away quickly and laughed, she ran down the stairs as quickly as she could.

Mitchie was now in a corridor filled with doors on every side of her, the further the corridor went the darker it got. Mitchie turned around and grabbed a candle that was sitting on one of the side tables. She grabbed it and went down the corridor. One of the windows were open and caused the wind to blow the curtains around. This was quite scary to Mitchie she thought she saw someone coming at her for a second. She let out a mild moan of relief when she realized it was just another trick of the light.

She got to the end of the hall and looked down a small hall and let out a scream and moved back, she saw a Knights Armor, a classic one it seemed, holding a large ax. She feared it was alive, she couldn't tell if it was moving or not. She was sure it was moving, she saw it. She let out a little scream, she continued to blink, then she realized there was something on it. She walked towards it and saw that it was a large snake. "Oh my…" She went to touch it, she had remembered Shane telling her before that Nate loved snakes and had one of his own that he let loose in the Villa. She feared she would see it, now she did, but for some strange reason she wasn't fearing it as she thought she would in any other situation. She went up to it and pet it, "wet…"

A howl filled the center of the house as Nate walked up the stairs. He was trying to put fear into everyone's hearts. The staff help, there were four of them in the kitchen, rolled their eyes. One of the men was cutting up a cucumber and putting it into a stew. The old man that greeted them was eating soup. There was a blind girl in there, Lady, was her name. She was milking the goat, she milked it wildly as if she were doing something sexual. She thought of Nate of course.

Caitlyn went running through the kitchen screaming, she scared all of the staff. They watched her as she ran past them. She laughed as she went down some more stairs. She finally reached the bottom. A wine cellar for sure, there were large barrels everywhere. A lot of them were covered in cobwebs and dust. She heard the sound of a mouse or even a rat.

She walked to one of them and turned the knob, a bit of wine dripped out and she tasted it, "Good." Then from behind someone grabbed her and covered her head with a potato sack. She let out a scream of terror. The person dragged her through the cellar, her shoes fell off and she felt the wet muddy floor. "Who are you?" She begged.

She was tossed into a room falling on the floor, she heard chains rattle. Through the sack she saw a light, someone was putting on a candle. They grabbed her again and chained up her ankles. Then they chained up her arms up. The person felt around on her body, her breasts, moving their hands to her vagina. The 'savage' ripped off her clothes and licked her body. "Stop!" She begged again.

"Surprise." Nate said removing the potato sack from her head. Caitlyn smiled.

"You scared me."

"I did succeed then did I?"

"You did! I thought you were some madman going to rape me." She kissed him.

"Did you like it?"

"Maybe a little." She said and laughed. They continued to kiss widely.

Shane walked into a room with three beds. All of them covered by a large sheet. There were candles lit that gave a faint light behind the sheets where he saw shadows. He opened one of the sheets and there stood a large life sized doll. It was dressed in clothing from India, it looked like a belly dancer. It's face was covered. Shane smiled and pulled a switch on.

The machine started to move, and eerie Indian music started to play from a music box. Shane smiled as he watched. The thing removed its top revealing fake breasts. The nipples were painted of gold. Shane smiled and reached his hand out and touched the nipple. When he did this it was like a switch, causing the bottom lair of the machines outfit to slide off slowly as it's hips thrust. There was a black cover over the 'vagina' area, and a knob on it that said pull.

Shane lifted his hand to his mouth and smiled. He bit down, then he reached his hand out and pulled. Then there was a vagina shaped hole that looked like it was throbbing and moving, it was wet also, something was dripping out of it. Shane laughed at this odd thing, he wasn't sure what it was and who put it there. The machine then fell backwards and started thrusting again. Shane reached down and felt himself getting hard. "Bastard." He said, he then turned around and ran out of the room.

Upstairs Jason walked into his bedroom which was nothing more than a nightstand filled with jars that had insects and leeches in them, a bed, and a cross over his bed. He removed his shoes quickly and got onto his bed on his knees. He reached for the crucifix over the bed and moaned, pulling back quickly. He had stabbed himself with the needle that was placed to hold the cross at the bottom evenly steady. He did the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit on his body nervously…

Mitchie was now lost in the house, she went into a hall way that had light on the other side, she had dropped the candle off much earlier, something she regretted now. She walked down the hall and the door behind her slammed closed, she gasped then started to run down the hall. She went down the spiral stairs that she went up much earlier. She opened a door and she was now in a library, chairs and statues in there were covered by large white sheets. She left the door open so that the lit candles in the hall would bring in a bit of light.

She hid behind a chair and watched out the door. She was hoping that someone would find her already so that this 'game' could end. What she didn't see was a bookshelf move and someone walk out from behind. It was a large figure wearing a black hooded cape and a white monstrous mask. Mitchie heard the creaking of the floor and turned to see this thing run at her. She stood up and before she could scream the thing covered her mouth and leaned her against it.

There was then a loud scream as from under one of the white sheets Caitlyn came out laughing. The mask fell off of Nate's face, he then kissed Mitchie who pushed him off. "You scared me half to death."

"Only half? I should've done better." Nate laughed. "Let's find Shane."

Nate walked upstairs and through one of the hallways, he opened doors, "Shane?" He called in, then closed the door, he opened one and saw that the window was opened. The rain was coming hard now, and some of it was dripping inside. Nate looked out and saw a figure crawling on the roof of the house. His eyes widened, it was too far to tell what it was. He then saw the figure stand up, it was Shane, naked, out in the rain. Nate just stood there and watched as Shane reached his hands up in the air. Mitchie and Caitlyn came behind Nate and looked out.

"For god's sake come back in here before you kill yourself!" Mitchie screamed. Shane turned his head as he stood naked on the room, soaking in water, his hands in the air.

"Lightening is the fundamental force of the universe. The heater, the spirit." Shane said.

"You're mad!" Caitlyn screamed out to him.


	5. Chapter 4: Ghost Stories

**Chapter IV: Ghost Stories**

Shane sat in a chair with Mitchie next to him drying his hair with a towel. He wore a white silk robe that was open showing his chest. It was pitch black outside now and the library they were in was lit by a fireplace and some candles. The sound of a rustic piano was playing. Jason sat at the piano churning the automatic piano player. There was a mannequin sitting next to him moving its arms to look as if it were playing the piano.

"Science was a study that I shared fondly with my father! He liked it as much as I did and we liked looking into odd things that happened, such as lightening, I find it very cool." Shane said as Mitchie dried his hair, he was in the moment sort of speak. "I surrounded myself with the instruments of life!"

"You are so odd, but I am not one to comment on such things…" Jason said and started to laugh. He walked up and started to walk towards Shane, "I have felt the irony saying such things. I think that we all have the ability to create what we wish." Jason stuck his hand into Shane's robe and started to tug at his nipples.

"Isn't this something that you would later blame on sleep walking Jason?" Nate said with a dull voice as he leaned against the piano.

"Do you think dreams can explain and illustrate the waking state of the mind?" Shane asked crazily, Jason continued to play inside Shane's shirt.

"My dreams are always the same….wet." Jason said and walked away.

"I transcribed my dreams." Shane said.

"All dreams or also nightmares?" Nate asked.

"It is an age of dreams and nightmares."

"And we are yet the children of the age." Nate said and sipped on his wine. He walked over to the fireplace and reached above and pulled down a book. "I find this earlier last week, its old, _'Phantasmagoria.'_"

"Ghost Stories." Mitchie said walking towards Nate, Caitlyn stood up after and walked up to Nate as well.

"Let me!" Caitlyn asked reaching for the book, Nate moved away from both of them.

"No! Wait…time enough. Chill my blood." Nate handed the book to Shane who grabbed it and opened it up and began to read a story. He read it for awhile, the girls leaned against him listening to the horror story. Nate sat in a chair with his legs crossed listening to the fear. Jason sat next to the paino, which was now off listening aswell…the story continued.

_"On that fateful night I remember moonlight bathe the windswept shore which bordered our ancestral estate. Our daughter was late, very late, and I stood anxiously awaiting any sign of her return. I could see nothing. I could hear only the low moaning of the wind and the trees. A moaning that somehow drew my tired and nervous mind to a shape hanging twisted, like a discarded branch from the hideous trees."_

Shane continued the story, it finished and the girls laughed, the book was then handed over to Jason who would continue reading aloud to everyone as he walked around the candle lit room, "_Consumed with fears for the safety of our youngest child, I flew to the window and shut it tight and perceived in the part of the ground less dark from the rest, the same figure, a vile portrait of this great mantel bouncing towards the castle with slow and soundless deliberation shrouded by a vale of mist that reeked of the terrible house." _

The book was then handed over to Mitchie who sat on the right side of Shane, Caitlyn was on the other side. Shane had his hand over Caitlyn's breast and felt for her nipple, it was hard from the terror she felt from hearing these eerie ghost stories.

"_The intent of the undead monster had become horribly clear. Escape was impossible we were trapped in his web without the strength or knowledge to come by his strong and awesome power. Urged by a perverse compilation, already gorged on my daughter at no sought to take from us the innocent air to its accursed line. I felt suddenly icy cold. A vile stench of the tomb grabbed my senses as the ghastly apparition entered the room, paralyzed with fear I watched helplessly as this specter moved towards the bed. Down came the metallic clamps and revealed a face full of maggots and wormy insects." _Then suddenly Nate became to scream loudly, all the girls screamed and turned to Nate who stood holding open a tray of food. The food was covered in leeches, placed only by a sick person wanting to play a joke…Jason.

"You bloody idiot! Is this some sort of joke?"

"Some sort." Jason responded with a straight face. Nate upset tossed the tray into the fire where the food burnt and the leeches died away. He put his hand on his head and let out a deep breath. "They only suck blood." Jason began to laugh. He then started to walk out of the room, "Excuse e muah." He exited.

"It's fine its only a prank, a horrible prank…" Caitlyn said, then reached down and grabbed the book she opened it up, "_As the specter turned away from the unconscious child, he started towards me. I was petrified with horror, I was completely at his mercy, neither able to move nor shut my eyes. I wanted to scream but only a bubbly feeling left my body. I watched it walk towards me with a over sized metallic phallic in the right place. What was its intent, the same as my deceased daughter? Torn by the cunt of my own womb I awaited my own death…" _Shane then suddenly felt dizzy.

Shane rocked around a moment, feeling himself heat up he heard a voice echoing in his head, "Eyes….eyes….eyes….eyes…" Shane got up quickly and went into the other room, in there he saw Jason standing next to the fireplace drinking wine. Shane passed him quickly feeling as if he were going to vomit. He went to a large vase filled with water and live fish and dunked his hands in and splashed the water onto his face.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"I'm all right, but suddenly I had an image of a woman I've been told I'd meet. And a madness, was such she had eyes in her breasts."

"Wow, stop drinking the wine I think you had enough of the special…ingredient." Jason said walking towards him. Shane slapped him with his wet hand, pushing Jason away.

"Fuck your ingridents." Shane ran to the table and grabbed the pitcher of the special wine and poured himself a quick cup and went towards the sofa and leaned back as Jason followed.

"How many cups have you had today, 5? 500? 5000!" Jason asked trying to pull the cup away.

Shane pushed him away and spilled a bit of the wine on his robe, "Leave me alone, I can handle it. I don't need you of all people to tell me what I need. I have this horrible headache."

Caitlyn came sliding into the room laughing, "A happy ending! That stupid story had a happy ending. I hate happy endings. He should have butchered the little brat."

Mitchie walked up to Shane who looked ill and she blew air onto him, "Sorry, for inturpting the story…let me make up for it." Shane said strangely. Mitchie told him it was okay and held his head, she felt him heating up. She took the wine glass away from him and placed it onto the night stand.

"The Ghost has gone." Nate said tossing the book, 'Phantasmagoria' onto the table. He sat down and grabbed a cup of his wine and began to drink. Wild and drunk Caitlyn danced around him wildly.

"Why don't we write our own ghost stories!" Caitlyn said.

"A competition?" Jason asked.

"YES!" Caitlyn exclaimed. "The five of us."

"What about a dark English noblemen, who draws women to him and discards them empty." Jason said snickering. Nate rolled his eyes.

"Or what about an old weirdo who likes to play stupid jokes and thinks he's the hottest one in a band when in fact…he's not." Nate said without even turning to Jason.

"What about a murder?" Jason said leaning down towards Nate pretending to stab him, Nate then elbowed Jason in the stomach and he let out a moan.

"Yes our own ghosts stories. I always wanted to write the idea of a classical vampire." Caitlyn let out a roar from the other side of the curtain coming towards Nate like a ghostly figure, "In a modern setting." He then kissed her through the curtain. "What about you Shane?" Nate asked.

"I am not much of one to tell stories. I have not a narrative bone in my body." Shane answered.

"What about you Ms. Torres?" Jason asked

"I will just listen to you guys, have fun with it…will you?"

"Alas, my only talent is a good singing voice." Caitlyn said and stuck her tongue out, Nate grabbed it with his lips and they started to kiss.

"Hardly your only talent my dear…" Jason said sarcastically.


	6. Chapter 5: Menage a quatre

**Chapter V: Menage a quatre**

The weather went on a savage feast of night as the moaning sounds came from the open window where Nate's hand slid out soaking in the night's rain. Caitlyn unzipped his pants and pulled out his large phallic and put it into her mouth and began to do the act of Fellatio. Nate moaned in ecstasy as the erotic feeling of being licked gathered largely amongst his body.

On the floor next to them Mitchie undressed was being kissed all over by Shane, who now was also naked. Jason sat on the chair across from them watching in total amusement. Mitchie jerked off Shane's large penis with her free hand. The other was massaging the back of his head as they kissed. Caitlyn smiled and stood up and turned upside down on Nate's chair. Nate began to eat at her cunt with his tongue moving wildly.

Caitlyn grabbed Shane's erect penis and put it into her mouth like a pacifier to keep her loud pleasurable moans to a silent moan. Shane began to finger Mitchie, Caitlyn's hand moved down and touched Mitchie's breast and began to massage it firmly. Mitchie moaned out loud, and gasped a bit.

"What are we doing?" Mitchie asked aloud, not expecting an answer. She would never have done this if she was not under the influence of the drug that has changed her friends now into sexual beings of lust. All she wanted now was to continue this erotic behavior. She looked up at Nate who looked at her now. Smiling wide. Caitlyn climbed down and continued sucking on Shane's erect cock.

"Come." Nate said. Mitchie stood up and sat on Nate's cock, she felt it slide inside her, she moaned loudly, gasping for air. It was big, Shane's was large, but not as large as Nate's. "Bounce on it." He grabbed onto Mitchie's waists and moved her around on his hard cock as she struggled to get off the pleasure stick. She didn't think she could handle it, she felt the hot tingle in the private that was sparking a erotic explosion that was coming. "You like?" Nate asked, then leaned in and started to kiss Mitchie.

Caitlyn then got on top of Shane's cock and started to bounce around manically. Shane laughed, he felt as if he was spinning on a merry go round. He even heard the music, in his minds eyes he saw Mitchie and the others on it moving around laughing and waving. Shane lifted his hand and waved at this image as if it were real. Caitlyn grabbed his hand thinking he was wanting it.

Shane moved his head around in a circle as if he were on a merry go round, and laughed again. He smelled the cotton candy, and the popcorn. The funnel cakes being fried around the corner. The children running around laughing and playing.

Caitlyn leaned down and started to kiss him, Shane kissed her back. He opened his eyes and saw Jason masturbating in the corner, he looked as if he had a duck on his head in Shane's eyes, his head was ducks…he was a duck. Standing in the corner, in trouble. Shane laughed he was so lost and felt the pleasure of his penis being thrust by a tight private.

Nate and Mitchie stared into each other's eyes as they fucked madly as if they were in love. Mitchie looked out the window and saw a figure dancing, a clown dancing on the roof of the barn. The clown was dressed in silver outfit, the makeup not coming off via the rain. Mitchie smiled. "Hello…." She said to the clown.

"Kiss me." Nate kissed Mitchie again. Shane stood up behind them and pulled Mitchie off Nate's penis and they Mitchie into the center and they all got on top of her. Mitchie looked up at the ceiling and thought as if she were being eaten alive from all of them. She started to scream when she saw blood all over her body. They were feasting on her body. She looked at herself and didn't see anything, Shane kissed her, thinking she was screaming from the pleasure. Mitchie had a moment of realization of what was going on again, she wanted to stop it but couldn't.

Caitlyn started to lick Mitchie's private while Nate fucked her. Shane was over Mitchie's face as she had his dick in her mouth, she couldn't breathe nor scream. She looked again at the mirror and saw herself as a giant insect, they were a human centipede.

They all started to laugh manically. Mitchie tried to push Shane off of her but couldn't, she tried to gasp for air through her nose but it became incredibly difficult. She finally got him off and started to scream again, she saw the dancing insect against the wall, it was herself were it not? All of them looked at the wall and had a terror face put on. Even Jason who sat with his erect penis in his hand.

They all ran to the window to see if it were something coming from outside. It was, a tree in the distance was on fire burning causing the dancing effect. "A old tree struck by lightning, that is all…" Mitchie said.

"It seemed, alive… Lightening has a power among our imaginations. Lightening destroyed it, but our imaginations brought it to life. To create a ghost story is nothing, to create a ghost, isn't your theory lightening can create? Perhaps that same lightening in our minds can take lifeless thoughts, and bring them to life." Nate said.

Caitlyn howled and they all grabbed their clothing and began to get dressed. Mitchie looked around at everyone, they acted as though nothing had ever happened, no sex, nothing.


End file.
